Infection
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Death City, along with the rest of the world is being taken over by a terrifying race of infected, super humanoid "zombies." Fighting for their lives, can the students of the academy survive this nightmare and save the ones they love the most?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Infection

**A/N: A new story... something new to me. As the summary suggests, it will be about Death City and the rest of the world being over run by man eating infected beings, A.K.A, "zombies." Kid, Liz and Patty are the main characters in this, though everyone is involved. Some romance in later chapters, so look forward to that, I suppose. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Kid drew in his breath, a thin bead of sweat making it's way down his collar bone. Stress was one thing. Fearing for your life was another. And currently, he couldn't even think straight, seeing the sight before him. Grey skinned, drooling monsters wandering around the streets, blood splatters lining the sidewalk. Grotesque.

He wiped the excess perspiration from his brow and turned to the girls next to him. Currently, the three, Kid, Liz and Patty, were ducking down inside an alleyway in their best attempt to catch a breath. They'd been running for almost fifteen minutes. Kid got the girl's attention and whispered. "Now... their numbers are thinning." he peeked around the corner, then returned his attention to his partners. "When enough have cleared, I want you two to change for me. I'll take out as many as possible, create a clear pathway, then we'll run. The house isn't more than I mile away I believe."

Patty nodded, wiping the sweat from her neck and cheeks with her tiny white tie. Liz took a deep breath and nodded as well.

Kid gave a swift nod back and stood up, peeking around the corner again. Maybe twenty zombies were around still. He waited a moment, before patting his thigh; the signal to transform. The girls obeyed, transforming into their weapon forms. Kid grabbed them and gripped their handles tightly. He could **not** mess this up. Or else he and his beloved partners were nothing but zombie fodder.

Kid breathed deeply before thinking to himself. _How did this all happen anyway?_

* * *

**A/N: Meh. I always make the first chapter of longer stories short. You know, to give you guys a little room to think. Well, please review and tell me if you liked it and if I should continue! Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go

Chapter 2: Let's Go

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys. I appreciate it. Well, here's chapter two, I hope I don't let you down. **

* * *

With one swift movement, Kid dashed from the alley and unleashed a flurry of nonstop shots towards the zombies. Almost half were caught off guard and were killed immediately. The rest soon figured out what was happening and charged for Kid, arms outreached and mouths slung open wide. As they ran, a loud chorus of moans and growls filled the air.

Kid tensed for a moment, then proceeded to shoot, nabbing two right away. Hearing someone behind him, he turned, hitting another one in the shoulder, then in his head.

From the right, a female zombie limped towards him. Her calf had been shot in the beginning, but she still came quickly. She slung an arm towards Kid's neck, force strong. He ducked and flipped her by grabbing her other arm. Once she was on the ground, she earned a quick shot to the neck.

Finally, only around five were left. Kid wiped some sweat from his hands and got ready once more. Before he could shoot, Liz spoke up. "Kid, how are you doing?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

He lifted her to his face. "Yes, we're almost done here." he aimed and blasted another two to their deaths. The remaining three charged again, drool running from their lips. Kid pulled a face of disgust. "You make me sick."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

...

Kid lowered his pistols to his sides and sighed. A mass of dead monsters lay all around the ground, blood still puddling around their forms. His breath calmed soon and he pulled Liz and Patty closer to his face so he could speak to them. "Are you two holding up alright?"

Patty nodded enthusiastically, ignoring the sweat and redness all over her face. Liz sighed and wiped her forehead. "Yeah, we're fine. You're doing most of the work here."

"That's not true." he said, proceeding to walk. The best place to go in a zombie takeover was a mansion filled with high tech security systems and tons of supplies, right? "You two did well."

Patty laughed happily. "You too Kiddo!"

"Come on Kid, Patty." Liz said, tired. "Let's go home, okay?"

* * *

Maka narrowed her emerald eyes through the tree branches and began her search for souls. There were faint feelings of some dead ones far away, but none nearby. She sighed in relief and lowered her shoulders. "Alright Soul." she turned to her partner, sitting next to her on the high tree branch. "It's all clear for now. We should get moving."

Soul scratched his neck. "Yeah... but, uh... shouldn't I transform? You know, in case a pack of those guys start chasing us?"

Maka nodded, then came to a realization. "Oh, I get it." she smirked at her partner. "You're too scared to run by yourself, aren't ya?"

Soul frowned and looked at his dangling feet. "Come on Maka, not cool. This is no time for jokes."

She sighed. "I know. Come on Soul, lets go."

Maka slid from the tree branch and landed swiftly on her feet. She looked to her left and right, before looking back up to Soul and giving a thumbs up. He returned the action and lept down himself. Once he hit the ground, he flashed white and changed to his deadly scythe form. Maka grabbed hold of him and made a steady jog through the woods, clear not to make too much noise or burn too much energy.

"Man..." Soul started. "Why'd we have to come outside to train TODAY?"

Maka shook her head. "Bad luck I guess." she frowned and looked down to her weapon. "So, Soul... do you know-"

"Don't even bother asking if I have any idea what's going on with everyone." he interrupted. "I'm just as clueless as you are Maka."

She sighed and nodded. "Right."

"...Come on Maka. Let's get back to school okay? I'm sure there are survivors there, right?" Soul suggested. Maka gained a few hopes from the idea. She agreed with Soul. Of course, survivors would be at the academy. There are skilled fighters there! And not to mention Lord Death.

Maka smiled. "Yeah, that's true! Come on Soul, we're going to the DWMA!"

* * *

Tsubaki frowned at the sight outside of the peephole. Lifeless demons clawing at their door, drool and blood dripping from their mouths. Through the door, she could clearly hear their growls and shrieking.

With a shudder, she backed away from the door, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. "What's going on?" she whimpered, looking around the room. Their windows were boarded up and their door had at least ten locks installed and locked tight. No way she would let one of those monsters inside.

She turned back to the hallway. "Black*Star! What are you doing in there?!" she called.

A very unhappy blue haired assassin stomped out of the hallway, steam practically blowing out of his nose. He sat down criss cross in front of his weapon, glaring up at her. "Why are we locked up in here Tsubaki? You know I could take these goons in a second! Come on, let me out!"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No, Black*Star." she remembered what she saw on the news. The anchorman telling the story, about how monstrous, cannibal humans were walking around, eating people alive. That is, until, he was cut off by a female intern leaping at him, crunching into his neck. Then the screen warped to static, leaving Tsubaki's mouth open in horror. She clicked off the television.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled, hopping up to his feet. "I'm going out there!"

Her eyebrows furred and she took his shoulders. "Please, no! You'll die, Black*Star! Don't be so cocky at a time like this. Just stay here until help comes or the situation dies down." her voice was drenched in concern. Knowing Black*Star, he would blow off her worry, and sneak off later. But to the bottom of her heart, she begged he wouldn't. "Please."

He saw the certain look in her eyes and looked away. "...For now. But if the problem gets bigger, I'll be outta here in a second."

Tsubaki sighed. That would have to do. "Okay." she sat down in a chair. "By the way..." she peered up at her meister. "We might be here a few days. How much food did you buy when you went shopping yesterday?"

Black*Star gulped. "I... er... I forgot... to go shopping for food..."

Her eyes widened. "What?!" she covered her eyes. "Black*Star! I told you we needed food! Great, now we're going to starve to death of all things!"

He scoffed and turned away, pink in the face. "Why should **I** have to go shopping? I'm an almighty assassin, not a butler!"

Tsubaki frowned and shook her head. "Darn it Black*Star... now we have no choice but to leave." she looked at him. "We should leave early. We shouldn't wait until we're famished."

Black*Star flashed a grin, eyes alive again. "Heck yeah, now you're talking! Come on, I have just the place we could go."

* * *

**A/N: Phew. Writing three different scenes is hard... for me anyway. A review a day keeps the zombies away~ ewe**


	3. Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short... ugh. But you'll understand if you read the author's note at the bottom. Enjoy~**

* * *

Tsubaki edged her way up the wall, slowly and quietly. Black*Star followed her, trying his best to be quiet as well. Honestly, he found no point in trying to be, but Tsubaki made him promise to.

He looked down at the ground. A swamp of zombies were still clawing at the door, unaware that they had left the house. They continued to claw at the door, black and green eyes filled with hunger and desire for human meat. Black*Star scowled at them and muttered something under his breath before continuing to climb the wall.

Finally at the roof, the pair found an escape route they could go through by trees. It would be easy, hopping from tree to tree, avoiding any quarrel. They began to leap through the branches, moving as quickly as possible. Black*Star called out to the weapon ahead of him. "Tsubaki... this is stupid! We shouldn't be running away!"

She stopped on a thick branch and sighed. Black*Star stopped on the tree behind her, waiting for an answer. "Look..." she began, back to him. "We shouldn't fight those things. Who knows what their capable of? And you've seen what happens once your bitten by one."

He frowned. "Doesn't matter. I won't let one touch me."

Tsubaki closed her eyes and shook her head, still not looking at her meister. She didn't say anything.

* * *

"Hey look-it! There's the house Kiddo!" Patty pointed out.

Kid sighed in relief as he turned the final corner that lead to their home. Luckily all of the nearby zombies were too busy feeding off a dead housewife's carcass to notice them as they managed to sneak by. Much to Liz's relief mainly. "Man... they were really chowing down on that lady." she grimaced, fiddling around with her hair in an attempt to distract herself. That had been done a lot recently. She found comfort in messing around with her hair when something scary was happening. Though it wasn't benefiting her hair much.

Kid frowned. He didn't like that image in his mind anymore than her. "Yes, I recall." how could he not? The image of them sinking their sharpened teeth into her calves, then ripping the meat clear out wasn't easy to forget.

Finally, the group reached the mansion. Kid dug a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The girls scurried in passed him, running for the basement. Patty wasn't exactly terrified, but she followed Liz anyhow. Kid sighed and closed the door behind him, locking it up tight, all eight locks.

You can't be too safe when there's zombies outside.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said... short. But it wasn't really meant to be long. It was more or less an introduction to the next chapter. Next will be longer, no worries. Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Reassurance

Chapter 4: Reassurance

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater... hur-durr.**

* * *

Maka frowned, eyes squinting in order to get a better view inside the murky window. She and Soul had finally arrived at the academy... and it looks dead empty. No way.

She groaned unhappily and kicked the wall furiously. "How can no one be here?" her voice cracked at the end. She wasn't crying or anything, but the anger in her right now was overwhelming. Her cheeks started to turn red. "Come on, this is the DWMA! People here should be able to help themselves!"

Soul put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm the girl. "Calm down. Yelling about it and kicking the walls won't help."

Maka huffed and covered her eyes. She tried to think. Soul was right. She couldn't lose her cool at the moment. The zombies were lucky they weren't near her right now.

"What should we do?" Soul asked.

Maka turned to the stairs, looking out to the city. She saw the creatures wandering around in search of a meal. But most of them were located on the eastern side of town. Closer to the stores and apartment complexes. So they couldn't hide out at home, that's for sure. She looked over to the western side of town. That's where Kid's house was. As well as Tsubaki and Black*Star's. Since that side of town was pretty bare of the infected, it seemed like the most ideal place to go.

Soul stepped next to her and caught on to what she was looking at. "...Maka?"

She drew in a deep breath. "Come on Soul. Lets go to a friend's house."

**XxXxXxX**

Kid made his way down the basement stairs. His hands sat in his pockets as he looked around the huge room for the girls. It didn't take long to find them. Liz was huddled up on the couch, knees practically glued to her chest. Patty was on her belly, stretched across the floor. She was coloring in some picture in a coloring book, humming quietly to herself. The epidemic outside didn't even bother her a bit.

The basement. It was the sister's sanctuary.

Since Kid was tired of them complaining they had no space to enjoy themselves other than their rooms in the house, Kid decided to let them have the basement. He didn't use it for storage. Too messy.

So in order to make Liz and Patty happy, he let them decorate and edit the room however they wanted. Liz decided to get a thick fuzzy blue carpet. She said it matched her eyes perfectly. Patty picked out a huge couch that turned into a fold-out bed. Sometimes she liked to sleep there. Liz too, on occasion. A desk with a computer sat in the corner. Several Japanese style paper ball lamps hung from the ceiling. It gave the room a relaxing orange tint. And to finish off the room was a long flat-screen TV, usually occupied by cartoons. It hung on the red brick wall, taking up maybe a third of it.

Kid sat on the arm of the couch, looking at them. "Scared?"

Liz glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Of course I'm scared. So is Patty. Right?" she nudged her sister with her foot. Patty quit coloring and turned to her.

"Not really." she continued coloring.

Liz sighed and looked back to Kid. "Nevermind... so... Kid, um..." she looked at the television. It was playing the news. Several shots of the infected were shown. Mainly security cameras watching them wander around shops, in search of food. Earlier, Liz got to see the beautiful image of one sinking it's teeth into a teenagers shoulder. Patty's mouth formed a small "o." Liz almost started crying.

"Well..." Kid said, glancing at the television. "What?"

"Are you worried... at least a little?" Liz mumbled into her knees. "It's... really scary... what's happening now." Kid noticed her getting teary eyed. "I mean... at this point I'm used to us all fighting monsters and demons. But not zombies for crying out loud. It's like a scary movie or something..."

"I know." he responded. He was scared as well. Not so much he feared for his life. A reaper couldn't very well let his fear take over in a situation like so. "We'll be okay." he glanced down at her. "When I took the two of you in, I took over the role of keeping you safe. Henceforth, I won't let anything happen to you. Alright?" he reassured.

Liz looked up to him, mouth open a tiny bit. She wasn't really expecting him to be this... nice. Usually he would tell her to be strong or something of the sort. Not reassuring her that he'd keep Patty and her safe.

She let herself smile. "Thank you Kid. I appreciate that."

Patty bounced up onto the couch next to her sister. "Yeah! You were really cool just now Kiddo!" she laughed and leaned on Liz. "You're like a big brother or something~ super cool!"

Kid raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Is that so..."

Liz smirked and looked at the floor. "Yup."

**XxXxXxX**

Soul glanced around the corner, red eyes scanning the streets for any of the infected. There were two of them. A middle aged house wife and a construction worker, holding a hammer like a weapon. Soul frowned and pulled back around the corner. He looked to Maka who stood right next to him.

"Looks like they know how to use tools." he whispered.

Maka blinked, surprised. "Really? That's... shocking." Never would she have thought the zombies could learn about item usage. "Well... that's not good. But they're still pretty stupid. After all, their brain matter is probably withered away to nothing at this point." she held her hand out, summoning Soul to transform. He noticed and followed her lead. Flashing bright, he leaped into her grip, and prepared himself.

Maka tightened her grip on the handle and peeked around the corner once more. These two dead hunks of meat were the only thing standing between her and Death the Kid's mansion. Piece of cake.

Leaping from the alley, Maka charged for them, scythe thrown over her shoulder. All it took was one quick slash to take out the house wife. However, the construction worker caught on to what was happening. He lept away from her attack and held the hammer up near his face. Maka gave a confused stare. He was **preparing** for a fight? Now that was surprising.

Blowing it off, she charged again. Leaping up high, Maka swung her scythe down over the man. He was too slow to dodge this time. She sliced his corpse right in half.

Maka landed swiftly on the pavement, sighing. This fight was easy... but.

Her eyes glanced down to the hammer he had left behind. She frowned. This new update on the creatures gave her a bad feeling. Were they getting smarter?

**XxXxXxX**

Patty sighed and kicked at the couch. Liz stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes. She must have dozed off in the basement after Kid left. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "What's up Patty...?" she yawned.

The younger blond peered down at Liz. "I'm bored sis... play with me!" she flopped onto the couch. "Lets play hide and seek!"

Liz frowned, still half asleep. "I dunno... I'm pretty sleepy." she yawned once more. "Why don't you play with Kid? I'm sure he needs and distraction or two..." she rolled over and nuzzled her face into the back of the couch. She soon dozed off again. Patty pouted and made her way up the staircase.

"Sis, you're so lazy..." she muttered. Opening the door to the living room, Patty spotted her target. Kid was boarding up the windows with several layers of wood. He looked tired. This must have been one of the last windows. "Hey Kiddo!" Patty chirped, skipping over to him. "Wanna play?"

Kid lowered his hammer and turned to her. His sleeves were rolled up and beads of sweat rolled down his neck. "Sorry Patty. As you can see, I'm rather tied up at the moment."

She groaned. "Come on Kiiiiiid! Not you too!"

He returned his attention to the window and resumed hammering. "Sorry. But you'll have to find something else to do."

Defeated, Patty whirled around on her heel and ventured off around the house. She went through every room in an attempt to find something to do. All the toys in her room no longer interested her... Liz's diary was getting boring after the tenth read... Kid's room was too... neat and orderly to have fun in for some reason. And well, the dining room provided little entertainment for her.

Patty then decided to go to the backyard. She doubted zombies could get around the huge fence that lined the place. She unlocked the many locks holding the door secure and wandered outside.

...

It was **really** quiet. And it was getting kind of dark out. The sky had altered into a purplish-blue tone. Patty stepped out onto the grass. Her footsteps were light, but sounded like stomps in this quiet. Her blue eyes scanned the yard for something to do. An occasional ball... a skateboard Kid abandoned awhile ago... and... oh! Patty smiled and headed towards the huge tree in the middle of the yard. She hadn't climbed one in a long time.

Gripping onto the trunk, Patty began her way up the tree. She managed to get up ten feet before getting tired. She sat down on a thicker branch and looked down at the ground. Her tiny feet dangled over the edge as she sighed. "I'm still bored." she re-positioned herself so she was sitting, back against the trunk, feet stretched out towards the end of the branch. Patty looked up into the tree, taking in the sight of the many leaves and various branches.

"S'no fun when no else wants to play with me. I wish someone else was here."

After a few moments, a low series of groans came from somewhere. Patty perked up and searched the ground. None of them were in the backyard. She looked out over the fence. None of them were outside of the fence. She rose an eyebrow. Where did the groans come from?

Just as she thought that, another series of the low noises, caught her attention. Patty's head turned towards the house.

They were in the front yard.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Too slow, too fast? I need criticism people. I think I'm getting lazy with my writing, but I need your opinions too please. Thanks again! Bye.**


End file.
